Hidden Eyes
by AngelicBubbles
Summary: Unaware of her surroundings and the dangers that may be beyond them, a Young little Canadian decides to search deeper in the house. I guess there are some rules that weren't meant to be broken. Nyotalia/Hetalia/2p!talia. Fem!Canada, Fem!America, Fem!England, etc. horrible with summaries...
1. Chapter 1

CH.1

I entered the house feeling so scared and fragile, I immediately hid behind my mother, and she gave a smile to the stranger that greeted our small family at the entrance. All I could do was look up at this man, my sister held my hand in comfort looking to me with a smile on her face…It comfort me in a way as she always knew how and we entered the foreign and strange house. The day passed and I avoided each person I saw holding onto my sister's hand tightly, we were lead down a hall to our bedrooms on the West wing of the house. We were never allowed to the East wing…I never really knew why.

I jumped upon my bed feeling exhausted from all the hiding I had to do; from that stranger…he had blond hair and green eyes…with really big eyebrows. My sister spoke to me laughing, "Man did you see that guy! Those eyebrows were hilarious!" she pointed to her own mockingly making a funny face. I couldn't help but laugh with her, covering my mouth I let out a silent giggle and nodded agreeing. But in reality I didn't mind the eyebrows I really never paid attention to that but…the way he'd look into my eyes strongly when he spoke to me face to face, when he introduced himself…_" Hello" he said with a small smile, "I'm Arthur, in due time we'll get to know each other better I hope"_ I lay back upon my bed clutching onto my pillow tightly thinking about the events, how strongly he spoke when it came to setting down the rules of the house.

"Hey" my sister spoke looking at me from the other side of the room; she lay comfortable on her bed. I turned around and looked at her questioningly, "Who do you think these guys are?" She said leaning her head on her hand. "I-I'm not sure…Arthur seemed nice…" She grinned slightly when I mentioned his name, "Yea he _sure_ is" She lay back with a sigh looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't help but giggle from the way she swooned whenever we spoke of him; I lay back on my bed, letting my little polar bear cub climb up on my bed. My bear looked at me confused and finally curled into a ball on my bed and drifted off to sleep. I smiled at the small bear and turned blowing out the candle that lit our darkened room.

Days passed that we lived there…and the only person I ever saw was Arthur and my mother, I think my mother mentioned that Arthur had children of his own too. But I never really noticed any other children running about but Amelia and I…I wonder who these children could be.

Until it finally happened, I suddenly bumped into this boy, we both fell to the ground, he let out a grunt while I hid my face instantaneously when I hit the floor with my little bear. The boy started saying something, but I tuned him out…I was too shy to face him, "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't m-mean to bump into you!" I said, hiding my face the entire time. I suddenly started hearing laughing, pulled the bear down slowly and saw his face, dirty blonde hair with this cowlick sticking up from it, he had bright blue eyes that I couldn't stop staring into, and all he did was laugh at my response. This made me blush so much, why would he laugh at me? He stopped laughing when he noticed me looking at him and smiled; he got up from the ground and helped me up. "It's okay! No need to fret, it was an accident!" He spoke with much confidence in his voice, it still kind of sounded as if he were laughing to me…

My sister ran around the corner and saw me with the boy; she started smiling really big and came up behind me. "Hey! You met the other kids!" I looked to her clueless; I didn't understand what she met until I looked back at the person standing in front of me. This must be one of Arthur's children that Mother had mentioned earlier. He smiled as big as Amelia had, maybe even bigger and waved to me, when he was about to speak another boy came walking in, holding a polar bear just like mine! He looked very shy and looked at the other boy, angrily tugging at his arm sleeve. "W-What are you doing here, w-with the other girls? You k-know that Britain doesn't want us near them…" The boy looked at the other smile in place and shrugged, "I guess I forgot!" The other just shook his head and looked back at us apologetically and pulled the boy's arm towards his direction dragging him off. "Hey!" He said as he was dragged away from us, my sister Amelia smiled at me and pulled me away to our rooms.

"Maddie we got to meet both of them!" Amelia said grinning jumping on my bed happily, I couldn't help but smile as each jump she took I was flung in the air, while I held my bear in my arms. "I-I guess so, but who were they?" Amelia stopped jumping and sat back down on my bed Indian style grinning, "Well I know the first kid! The one that bumped into you, his names Alfred I think he mentioned, he was about to call himself America! Stupid right? Oh and that other kid with the bear, I asked him before but all he did was shake his head and say sorry and then he just ran off! Pretty rude if you ask me" She said lying down on the bed looking at me with the biggest grin in the world. I sighed and thought about the other boy with the bear, he looked scared and very pale with very blonde hair it was kind of wavy, but mine is straight and brown, like my sister's…he had very beautiful violet eyes, I wished I had those eyes…mine were just a regular blue-green like my sister…

"Yeah weird…" I replied holding onto my bear deep in thought, my sister looked at me questioningly, "what's up?" I snapped my head up quickly looking at her innocently, "N-Nothing…I was just thinking about those kids…" My sister raised a brow, probably not believing a word I said but didn't bother to question it. We suddenly heard footsteps down the hall, Amelia jumped off my bed and ran to hers trying to act like a good little girl that stayed out of trouble, the complete opposite of how she really was. The person opened the door, it was our Mother, Alice, she looked at us frowning, I knew by that look that one of us was being punished…

"Were you two just in the lobby?" She said, irritation emanating from her voice, I looked down sadly and nodded, my sister just pouted, "So what if we were? What about it?" She huffed crossing her arms. Alice looked back at her disapprovingly and sat down on my bed, passing a hand through my hair. "Well young ladies I hope to think that what I heard was a lie, did you two happened to bump into two young boys by any chance?" I looked up to her quickly, "Oui, two blondes?" Amelia looked back at me angrily giving me a face saying that I shouldn't have said we had…Alice gave out a sigh and noticed the look Amelia gave me and scowled at her, "Well now that you too have met them, there's something I should tell you now, since you two are going to become young ladies soon enough." Amelia sat up straight on her bed as did I and we listened intently as to what Alice had to say, I didn't really get what the big deal was about that we had met the two strange boys, one seemed so happy and cheerful about it, as the other seemed rather scared by it.

"Well, Arthur is very important here in this _country_, and as are his _children_ to him," "Aren't every parent's kids important to them?" Amelia said tilting her head to the side, "Hush now! A proper lady doesn't interrupt one when they are speaking!" Alice said, flicking my sister's nose, my sister flinched putting her hands to her nose quickly looking back at her angrily. "As I was saying, Arthur is very important in the government, and well we tried to avoid you two from meeting his children as to so keeping their little _secret_ classified, so I'll just say it, but you both cannot and will not tell anyone. Is that clear?" She said waving her finger at both of us, I nodded my head, trying to be obedient as my sister just rolled her eyes and nodded too after a while of thinking. "Well Arthur is indeed fact, The United Kingdom of Great Britain, and his children aren't his children, their his colonies, America and ….Oh dear I forgot the other chaps' name…starts with a C I'm assuming…" She shrugs it off waving her hand dismissively, "Well you understand what I mean, he is indeed a country, and it is not meant for it to spread around willy nilly and I expect to know that you shall keep **both** of your mouths shut of this." She looked back at Amelia narrowing her eyes at her, putting her hands on her hips. Amelia snickered and raised her pinky, "Pinky promise I won't tell a soul." I sighed, and just let them bicker for a while; all I could do at this point was just think about what Alice had just said.

It would kind of explain why _Alfred_ almost introduced himself as America, but what I couldn't understand was why the other seemed so quiet…And if my history books are correct from school, that other boy would have to be…Canada. My birth place…Finally Alice and Amelia stopped fighting, when I looked up to them, Alice was heading to the door and right before she left, she stood still, keeping a hand to the door knob, "Now then…since you two have broken the 2nd major rule of this house, please do keep the first **unbroken** "She spoke stressing out the last word she said, she finally closed the door and left us alone in our room. What could be at the other side of the house….and am I really living among actual nations?


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

I walked down the old hallways, seeing as the years had flown by and my sister and I have gotten closer to America and Canada. Each day, when we were younger, we would play tag outside or hide and seek…Canada and I would usually win when, we'd play hide and seek…_"I don't know how you guys just win like that! You're just too awesome at this game!" He laughs patting Canada's back, he just looks away slightly irritated, "Y-Yeah…awesome…" _ I couldn't help but giggle from the memory, it was so long ago, it seems like a dream because ever since we've hit our teenage years, everything just flipped in this house.

Every day I would here just a new argument happen between America and Britain, and each getting worse. So each time I'd hear, I'd rush to my room and cover my ears, I hated seeing them fight, sometimes for very little obscure things that really didn't needed to be fought over…but they'd argue nonetheless. I stopped near the doorway to Britain's study, a place that no one was allowed in, unless called into…and trust me no one wanted to go inside his study…not even for exploration. But I always had a curiosity for everything that went down in the house, my mind always wandering off to what there is on the East wing of the house. I placed my hand to the wall, as I heard whispers coming from the study, the door was opened just a crack and I heard my sister giggling and Britain's voice clearly. "huh?" I whispered to myself softly as I stood in place hearing the conversation, I never really heard my sister act so…._friendly_ before and from the sounds of things, Britain was slightly enjoying it. I put a hand to my mouth quickly when I heard a thud, and quickly walked down the hall away from the study. I didn't know what they were doing, but I had a good idea of what was to happen next. I brushed the thought aside as I entered the kitchen, I noticed Alice was sweeping the floor, and America was looking down at his plate before him in horror. I assumed Alice had cooked up something for him, I couldn't help but smile, from seeing that horrified expression on his face.

"Do all British people suck at cooking!" He said out loud, anger and a slight bit of fear being heard in his tone, I walked up to him and looked at his plate quickly. It was this black blob that seemed to be spat down on his plate. My face turned a hint a green I think when I saw that thing, it was just completely revolting…Alice just rolled her eyes and kept on sweeping. I took his plate and dumped the contents into a trash bin; America looked at me strangely, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing? I was going to eat that!" I turned to him disbelievingly, "You seemed disgusted, I'll cook something for you…something that won't leave your stomach in the next minute." I spoke in my usual soft tone to him, smiling politely, he laughed at my comment and agreed to my proposal and so I decided to cook something, France another nation I met, taught me.

I set the plate on the table before him, and he looked at it as if God himself made the food, I couldn't help but laugh at how he devoured the plate of food before him. When he finished he gave me a really big smile and hugged me tightly, "Thank you so much Maddie! That was like the best thing I've ever eaten in years dude!" I blushed slightly from the comment and the hug, once he let me go he kept the smile plastered on his face and picked up the plate handing it casually at Alice. She looked at him angrily, "why don't you bloody give it to her!" America turned to her smiling still, "because you're cleaning duh!" She started mumbling something under her breath as she took the plate from his hands and walked to the sink.

I had to quickly put my hands to mouth to stop my laugh from coming out, I knew if I laughed I was sure to be punished by Alice later, but her grumpy expression on her face was just priceless to me. So I just let my thoughts wander so that I could not think about what America just did, when I tried this after about thirty seconds, I looked up to see America still standing there looking at me. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back to him nervously, "Oh um…Your welcome f-for the food then." I spoke with a polite curtsy and attempted to leave. He grabbed my arm quickly and turned me around, it was so sudden for him to have done that, to tell you the truth he barley ever laid a hand on me. He turned me to him and kept that famous smile he always had on his face, but in his eyes when he looked at me showed slight confusion. "Hmm?" I said, a little shocked he grabbed me, "I was just wondering, you think a lot Maddie! And well could you tell me at least what's going on a little bit in there?" He said poking my forehead, I wrinkled my nose slightly when he did and sighed; I didn't really have a good reply to him.

So I just told him the first thought that came to mind, that I soon regret telling. "Well, I usually just start thinking about what is there in the East wing of the house, I know Britain had told us, well my sister and I, to never go there, but my c-curiously is starting to get the better of me…" His face instantly went serious when I mentioned the East wing, I didn't understand why so, I felt this pain hit my heart when he practically glared at me, taking a step back removing his hand from my arm. "Are you thinking about going back there?" He said with all seriousness in his tone, I would have sworn he was speaking with Britain, if it weren't me in the room, I looked to see that Alice had left, so I felt safe replying, "Oui…I kind of do…" I spoke softly, my head down slightly I couldn't look him in the eyes I just felt scared…he instantly replied, "Well don't." My eyes grew wide in shock on how bluntly he just said it to me, I could sense the anger in his tone, I moved my head up quickly to look at him and I saw the anger rising. "W-Wait but…Why? What could there be back there that's so, terrible th-that I can't go…?" He looked away staying silent for a while, until he finally said, "there are things there you don't need to know trust me when I say this that when Britain said not to go back there, **don't**" with that he finally turned and left my alone in the kitchen, to ponder on what he had said.

I had never seen him so angry with me before and it frightened me so much! I never meant to get him angry, but from the way he spoke it showed he really didn't want me going back there…I gave out a sigh and just walked out the kitchen, having new worries to follow me and new thoughts that just ticked away in my head just waiting to turn into actions.

More days passed and I felt the tension in the house just building up between America and Britain, I felt that one of these days soon to come that America is just finally going to blow up…any second now. And all I could do is just watch how this house's old tranquility was turning into hostility and the peace once here was slowly disappearing. During which these times, I decided to go to Canada, hopefully he was able to comfort me during these times, and he's lived through this more than me. I walked around the corridors and accidently got lost looking for his room. I went through this hall I never seen before; everything looked like it was a darker shade from the main part of the house I always stayed at. Until I discovered this giant mahogany door, it was so tall, it looked as if it were 15 feet tall and 10 feet wide, the door was sealed shut though with wood, nails, metal, anything you could think of to lock up a door. I instantly knew where that door led in this house, "the East wing…" I whispered to myself, I walked up to the door and placed a hand on the door, tracing the intricate designs that were carved into this door. I only wished I knew a way of unlocking the door, until I leaned against the wall near the door and felt an opening there, I almost fell back when I leaned against it. I moved back and placed my hand on the wall and saw the peeling wallpaper. I tilted my head to the side, my curiosity taking the better of me, I was about to peel away at the wallpaper until I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I let out a shriek and turned around and saw that it was Canada. "W-What are you doing here!" He spoke as if panicking pulling me away from the doors, "I was looking for your room, b-but I got lost…I've never been to this part of the house…" Canada gave me a sigh, pulling my arm away from the doors, we started walking and Canada kept himself silent all the while, when we finally reached his room, he closed the door and spoke in a hoarse whisper, "that door leads to the East Wing! Never go near that door again!" I kept quiet, I felt I was being punished when he spoke to me like that, and lately everyone has been getting mad at me for mentioning it.

I want to go through those doors more than ever now, they looked so intricate and detailed, and they were so big! Like it lead to an entire different realm of some kind, what I had noticed is that…Amelia never really worried about the East wing…hasn't she always been more of the adventurous type than me? Ever since we've been growing up together in this house she had been distancing herself from me, including Alice. I decided that day to go find Amelia and talk to her about this and what she thought lay on the other side of those doors.


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3

"Another day of cooking, cleaning, and listening to some old dude yell all day" Amelia said dropping herself on her bed, acting as if she was exhausted, I rolled my eyes when I saw her do that as I neatly pulled my bed's blankets back and sat down on my bed properly. "You mean me cooking and cleaning all day, you were the only one being yelled at by Britain because you wouldn't do the cooking or cleaning…" "Pfff, same shit! I'm still exhausted it's not easy looking good and still getting an old dude annoyed you know, especially when I got competition on annoyance by twiddle Dee over there" She mocked waving her hand in the air towards the direction of America's room. I let out a long sigh and just laid back on my bed, relaxing from this long day, until the thought finally came to mind.

"A-Amelia…." She had her face planted in a rather fluffy pillow and said yes in muffled tone, "U-Um…have you ever wondered about the East wing?" My sister automatically lifted her head from the pillow and looked at me with her bright sea-green eyes, identical to mine, automatically regaining all her energy back somehow. "OF COURSE I HAVE DUDE! I always wanted to go! But that stupid old lady Alice keeps catching me! Damn I wish I could get past those bolted doors…but like I said it's bolted and shit and we can't get past without some key or a hammer to take down the wooden boards out. And we'll get caught if we do that too…"She starts to tell me all the ideas she already had of barging in through those doors, and never once did she mention the opening in the wall I had found recently.

I knew if I told her about that opening she'd want me to go with her to the East wing just to know what the whole fuss was about, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell her. We're too fragile, no matter what my sister says about being so strong, I still saw her as a fragile young lady like me. And I'm sure whatever is at the East wing, it's nothing we should have any part in. And if anyone should go, it would be me, I found the entrance and I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of my curiosity…or foolishness. Amelia just stared at me blankly; I didn't realize that she was waiting for me to reply to what she just said, "Huh?" I said lifting my head up quickly, my sister narrowed her eyes at me, as if she was interrogating me or something, "Whatcha thinking about Maddie?" I looked away trying to look as convincing as I could, "Oh nothing, I was just thinking about what happened today…" Amelia jumped out of her bed and ran to mine, sitting on my legs so that I wouldn't walk out. Something she always did to me when trying to get info out of me. How I hated whenever she did that…"Tell me what happened lil sis!" She grinned looking down at me mischievously, I gave out a sigh seeing that I couldn't get out of this death grip or sit in this case, but I couldn't tell about the opening…So I just told her something else, it wasn't a lie, it did happen. "Well I made food for America…and he got her angry…" Amelia looked down at me this point, irritated and with an expression saying, 'Are you serious?'

I just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head; Amelia jumped off me and went back to her bed to stick her head in her pillow, board and as ever. I waited till she finally drifted off to sleep. I blew out the candle so that it looked like we were asleep in our bedroom, when Alice walked by.

Finally the entire house was finally quiet, I slipped on a pair of white socks that I had, and made my bed look like I was still sleeping in it, making Kumarie sleep under the covers. I tip-toed past my heavily sleeping sister and opened the door slowly, slipping away from her. I thought deeply on how I stumbled upon that hallway from earlier today, it was just too close to Canada and America's rooms…it didn't seem real. And when Canada spoke to me that way, I felt something in me say that wasn't him. I shook the thought out of my head and looked down each hall, marking it with my nail, lifting a piece of the wallpaper up so I knew how to get back. I finally reached those giant doors again, I looked up amazed at how bolted shut they were. I looked back at the opening of the wall, and sighed. 'Should I really go in..?' I said to myself quietly, I lifted my hand slowly towards the opening feeling a slight breeze emanating from it. It brought a chill down my spine, something wasn't right…I put my ear to the wall and listened patiently for something, I didn't know what, but it was something. And I felt that something was waiting on the other side for me. Suddenly I heard a loud noise come from the other side, like laughing…insane laughter. And a scream, I automatically put my hands to my mouth to stop myself from screaming taking a step back away from the wall.

I ran quickly back to my room, hiding myself under the covers and I just couldn't hold back anymore and screamed at the top of my lungs crying my eyes out as if I were a 2 year old again. My sister immediately woke up and ran to my bed side, as she did I heard two doors slam open and the footsteps of people running. I just started panicking as Amelia tried to comfort me, looking at me horrified. Then I heard two people rush in; it was Alice and…America? That surprised me, they came in and they all hugged me tightly trying to calm me down. I started hearing more footsteps and in came Canada and Britain, looking at the group hug confused, they were a bit shaken by the scream. At the end Alice shooed all the men out and made Amelia go back to her bed, she hugged me close and stroked my hair softly telling me everything was going to be all right and that it was just a dream.

But it wasn't a dream Alice…it was real, I heard it with my own ears, do I dare to go through that opening? Something in me now more than ever wants to enter into the East wing…but I can't go in my condition…


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4

I still can't believe what I heard…that laughter…it still brings chills down my spine whenever I remember it. Even if now it was only a memory…as I walked I just kept getting caught up in my thoughts, until I bumped into someone, they sweared rather loudly, I couldn't help but start apologizing immediately, something that just comes naturally to me whenever I do something wrong…"I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" I said frantically trying to help the person I bumped into; I look up to see that it was Britain. Maple…why him of all people, every time he caught me in the halls doing nothing, or having nothing to do he'd put me to work, same with Alice. "No, no it's quite alright dear; I wasn't watching where I was going. But are you doing anything in particularly important? I need you or your sister to dust some things in my study." My eyes grew larger when I heard he needed dusting in his study…No one goes in his study and trust me, no one wants to go in there either. It just reeked of troubled pasts…and pure alcohol sometimes too. And we were usually called there whenever we were to be punished for misbehavior. I stayed quiet for a while, he started fixing his jacket, it seemed he was about to leave somewhere.

"I-I'll do it…S-Sir" I said keeping my head down, I didn't like looking him in the eyes when I spoke, I was there to cook and clean, I saw him as if he were my Boss or my master. I never really considered him any more than that. He nodded and walked past me saying something briefly as he walked by, "Do make sure to clean over the fireplace, it's gotten very dusty and my musket needs some dusting to." And with that he left, the door shutting behind him, I took a long sigh, lifting my head up and walking to the supply closet; I took the duster and walked very slowly to his study. I took a deep breath as I placed my hand on the knob of the door, and gave a quick prayer, just hoping he wasn't up drinking last night…I opened the door and walked in, it was a large study, there were two large shelves against the wall filled to the top with old books, many of Shakespeare. Next to his miniature library was his fire place, with the walls decorated of past treasures he'd won, and paintings and trinkets his citizens made in honor of him, others words Great Britain, everything just showed how old the man really was.

Yet he still kept that gentlemen like presence with him, even when he'd been through so much. There was a greenish rug in front of the fire place in which I found his little orange and white cat…that oddly looked a lot like him. I shooed the cat away as I started dusting the study as he'd asked, his desk was left spotless and I made sure that his elegant Victorian armchair was dusted and polished. I went towards the fire place ready to clean over the mantle as he had asked. But I was just…a bit short. I pouted and looked around for a chair that I could have used to lift myself up, I noticed in the corner of the study was an old chair. It looked unused for ages, and it seemed perfectly fine to me, it was seated next to a nightstand like table, over the table was this jagged twig thing. I wasn't really sure what that was, so I brushed the thought off to the side and lifted the chair moving it towards the fireplace.

When I lifted the chair, it gave me a shock, I pulled my hand away quickly, but I did see red electricity emanate from it when it shocked me…"What?" I tilted my head to the side looking at the chair slightly confused, I shrugged it off and finally stepped over the chair with the duster in hand and started dusting. But the moment I placed my other foot on it, a bunch of red lightning came from it shocking me completely, I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard the door swing open, but I couldn't tell who it was, everything just went black and I felt my body move backward into someone's arms.

**Narrator's POV**

America was lounging in the living room minding his own business when he suddenly heard loud screaming coming from Britain's study. He knew that Britain had left for the day to fulfill some deeds the Queen had given him, country duties he wasn't familiar with…yet. He ran immediately to Britain's study, because he had a good idea who was screaming, he stood at the entrance and all he saw was that Madeline was standing on a chair…a chair he's seen Britain use some type of spell on. And quickly he noticed her falling back, he ran right before she fell and caught her in his arms, but when he did he felt a shock come out of him and shock her as well. She was finally knocked out completely, he didn't know what to do all he did was held her and just think, _'what the heck just happened!'_

He carried her bridle style and took her to the living room where he once was, and called Alice over to help her. He thought this was something like a physical injury and Alice being an ex-army nurse, thought that she could help her somehow. Alice came rushing in after he had called her and ran to Madeline's aid quickly. She checked her pulse, then ran back to a certain room and took out a first aid kit, one that she used to carry around with all the time. And started treating her, trying to see if what America had explained to her, had a definite effect on her…one in which involved Madeline's death.

**Madeline's POV**

All I could feel was numbness throughout my body, my brain still seemed awake and I slowly opened my eyes and found myself back in Britain's study, except Alice was there and so was Britain. Did I do something wrong? Oh crud…Alice came up to me and noticed I opened my eyes, placing a hand on my head and smiling softly. I was just so confused, what was going on here? "Is she awake?" Britain had said, his back was turned and he was sitting in his armchair at his desk. "Yes she is, just slightly I think she's able to hear us, not so sure if she could speak to us" She replied sheepishly sitting in the chair next to mines. "Alright then, that's all I needed to know" Britain said turning his chair around facing us two, he got up and took the chair that I had stepped on earlier and moved it to a closet, locking it shut. He returned to us, sitting back in his armchair, he folded his hands into each other and looked at me with a serious expression. One that I always hoped to never see, when it came to speaking to me…

I couldn't move my neck, so I just looked back at him, he gave a sigh and waved his hand to Alice, she got up and he whispered something into her ear, she left the room and came back with a mirror. She sat down with the mirror and waited for Britain to speak. "Well…Madeline, where did you find this chair, that you used to dust the fireplace?" He said raising a brow still giving me the same expression as before, I stayed silent for a while and soon whispered softly, "I found it by th-this table…" I pointed in the direction where I found it. He stayed silent for a few moments; I was guessing he was trying to think of the right words to say. "Madeline, do you remember who caught you?" I attempted to shake my head, but the pain was too much so I just spoke softly to him instead, "non…" "It was America" Alice said quickly, Britain turned to her confused, "How do you—" "He told me, he saw her get shocked by the busby's chair and caught her right when she was about to fall. He told me he fault this shock come out of him and shock her too." She interrupted him, but Britain didn't seem bothered by this, he lay back in his chair and gave a long sigh, he looked back at me, and I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Well Madeline, it seems that the chair had left some effects on you, that has ultimately changed your life completely from this point in time and onwards." I couldn't understand, what was he trying to say by this? "It seems you don't understand…I could see the confusion in your face." He said, getting up from the chair and walking to Alice, taking the mirror in his hands, he walked up to me and reflected the mirror to me, "You're now a country." My eyes grew wide in shock as I looked into the mirror and I didn't see myself, I had bright blonde hair, the same color as Britain's and my eyes were violet. My hair was very wavy, I lifted my hand to touch my hair and it was so soft, I looked at my hands and saw that my skin was so pale, it felt ice cold. And then suddenly I felt my vision to start failing me, everything just looked so blurry. But wait, did he just say I'm a country? "I-I'm what!" I said in full shock and horror, "You are indeed a country now, you'll soon start feeling time just pass by and you won't really show any signs of aging, until decades pass, or until your land grows." I didn't notice Alice leave but she came back in the room, but with Canada, he looked at me in shock and a small smile grew on his face. Britain looked up and smiled to him, and waved his hand towards me, "Meet your new twin sister, lad" I turned around and looked at him and he gave me a hug, I couldn't help but hug him back…but did that mean, Amelia wasn't my sister anymore?

Alice smiled at me sadly she looked like she had just lost a child; I pulled away from the embrace and looked up to Alice sadly. "Does that mean…you're not my mother anymore?" I said, my voice raising slightly, Alice just nodded and wiped a tear away from her face. "I'll always love you as my own, but you're a country now…I have no custody over the Northern Half of Canada…Britain has that authority now." "Huh?" I turned to Britain and he placed a hand on my shoulder, "Welcome to the family."

America barged into the room with Amelia running in to see what was happening, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" They both said unanimously everyone turned around to look at the same, Canada and I had the same blank expression on our face as Alice and Britain shared the, 'did we drop you as a baby?' expression. Amelia came to my side and hugged me tightly pulling me away from Canada; mind you my body was still stiff and sore. America pulled Canada away from us and both glared at each other, as if they were ready to pounce if one dared to take a step toward their beloved sibling. "She's mine! I'm not letting her be a country! I'm not letting you take my baby sister away from me! Especially you!" She said pointing at Britain, her face darkened slightly, holding onto me tighter, I felt the circulation to my upper torso slowly stopping…I think. Britain just rolled his eyes, as Alice face palmed; "Who cares! I ain't sharing Canadia with nobody you hear me!" America said protectively as I noticed he was doing the same to Canada, but he was stronger than Amelia, so I can imagine the pain he was going through.

"MY SISTER!" Amelia said, sticking her tongue out at America, he pouted and hugged Canada's head, "MY BRO!" Britain looked like he was about to burst from the annoyance those two were giving off, Alice just shook her head, trying not to show the annoyance she was getting off of Amelia right now. At the end Britain pulled Canada away from America, but he seemed to struggle slightly from taking him out of America's grip. Alice moved me away from Amelia; she pouted and started saying absurd things about this whole, 'I'm a country' issue. Same with America he seemed disturbed how I just became a country all of a sudden because of a shock from a chair. Which little did he know had contained some type of magic…

Britain explained to him slowly what had happened, so he could grasp what did happened, "So basically, because of me catching her when she fell…she became a country?" He said, Britain nodded, "If a normal person had caught her, or she would have simply fell to the ground, she most likely would have either stayed normal, or her neck get paralyzed from the sudden shock." I started rubbing the back of my neck thinking about how I wouldn't be able to move it anymore, if America hadn't caught me.

Amelia looked angry towards America, "ITS YOUR FAULT I LOST MY SISTER!" She screamed at him furiously, hugging my arm. "No its not! I never meant for her to turn into a country, colony whatever she is now! Come to think of it…I guess she's my little sister now right?" He said turning to Britain, he tilted his head to the side pondering what he just asked, "I assume so, she's Canada's twin, thus making her your new little sister." "Awesome!" Amelia gave him a darker glare, and held onto me tighter than ever, jeez I think she's ready to snap my arm off any second now…America turned to her triumphantly, "Hand over the cute Canadian!" Say what? . . . My face started feeling warmer when he said that, but that just caused Amelia to hold onto to me tighter, she practically hissed at him when he said that, "She's mine dammit! No stupid colony is going to take her from me! How many times do I gotta say it, God dammit!"

Alice pulled me away from her for the second time and took me to Canada's side; he held me hand and smiled sheepishly at me. "I guess we're brother and sister now…" "I-I guess so…" I suddenly heard some type of crying in the background, I turned to see Alice, carrying Amelia away by force out of the study, but Amelia was crying. She was crying so much that it made me want to cry, she was screaming and yelling and kicking, like having a temper tantrum, "SHE IS MY BABY SISTER MINE! I DON'T WANT TO GIVE HER AWAY! I WANT HER TO STAY WITH ME!" I hide my face from her and I just started crying silently behind Canada, he noticed and hugged me trying to comfort me…I may have gained the title of North Canada…but I wouldn't have ever wanted it if it meant losing my beloved sister…that was the first time I ever saw her cry..


	5. Chapter 5

CH. 5

I felt it haunt me during my sleep; the wind shifted and blew through my window making my room feels as if I was in the middle of the snowy tundra near the North Pole. I was so cold…no matter how many blankets I got, the chills would still come up, I shut the window but the cold breeze would still revolve around the room, making everything feel like winter. I felt a chill go down my spine as I heard a voice whisper in the wind, "Madeline" it called the voice getting softer each time it called my name, and I couldn't help crying when I heard this thing call my name. I didn't want to hear it anymore…yet this voice…it made me want to go to it. I slowly lifted the covers and followed the soothing voice, my night gown blowing in the wind; I dragged myself through the sleeping house as if I was trekking through fields of snow.

My every being felt numb and unaware of everything that surrounded me, I heard nothing but the voice that called me name and each time it called I walked faster, still my body was half asleep, I just couldn't disobey this voice that commanded me to come. I heard the voice get louder when I reached those doors…the doors to the East wing. I looked up to it, in my unconscious yet conscious state, I felt the wind brush by me quickly, I didn't know where it came from but slowly the locks and chains that were wrapped around this door, fell off completely. My mouth opened, I was left stunned as I saw each lock come undone, and fall one by one to the floor. Yet no one felt the urge to get up from their beds to see what was happening…

Then I heard that haunting voice again, but in a soft voice yet you could tell it had authority, it was different yet it felt similar to me somehow…In a darker spirit. I saw the last lock fall and it the ground, the wind immediately stopped blowing and everything went to a halt. I looked around my body numb and stuck in place…I couldn't go back now. The doors opened slowly by themselves I looked beyond them and saw a figure standing at the end of the hall, its head tilted to the side looking at me with those bright blue orbs…that I assumed were eyes.

I tilted my head in the same fashion, I straighten myself, and this figure mirrored my motions. When I took a step forward, so did it, I took a step back and so did it; I felt my body just tremble, this thing was unnerving, it struck fear in me like no other. But at that moment I heard the voice whisper in the wind again, and I felt my body fall into this trance, my eyes growing wide. The figure at the end of the hall that stood alone in the entrance of the East wing, stared at me as I walked towards it. I couldn't control myself it was as if my body had a mind of its own! I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream at the very least so someone could help me! But I just couldn't…I entered passed the doors, as I did the doors shut close…and I heard a lock close shut as it did. I stopped in my tracks in the dark hallway…all I could see was those bright, blue eyes at the end of the hall…

At that moment I felt time just stop, when I took in a breath of air, this figures eyes started swirling…yes swirling, and the swirls were a bright pink almost as bright as the blue. And I saw shining white sharp, jagged teeth…and the insane laughter I heard from when I placed my ear against the wall. In that very second…everything went black.

**Narrator's POV**

The morning had arrived and the first to wake was Amelia, she awoke stretching her arms up and yawning heavily, scratching the back of her head. "Man…that was a long night…I felt like someone hit me in the head with a bat or something…" She said, getting up from her bed sleepily, she looked off the other bed, in which her dear younger sister…ex-younger sister, was sleeping in. She frowned seeing that the bed had no one in it; she noticed the polar bear that belonged to Madeline was knocked out on the bed. She walked towards her Madeline's bed and lifted the covers seeing that the bear was literally unconscious, she felt a surge of fear go through her…'If Maddie isn't there….then where is she?' She thought, pulling away from the covers. She ran out of her bedroom and towards Britain's bedroom, in which she passed the gaping doors to the East wing. She paused immediately when she passed the doors and felt a chill go down her spine when she passed those doors. She had a very bad feeling when she got close to those doors; she looked at the doors and saw that everything was in place. As if no one had ever touched the doors, '. . . Weird' she thought, she brushed her feeling aside and ran to Britain's room.

She kicked the door open and with a scream she said, "BRITAIN! I CAN'T FIND MADDIE!" She yelled frantically, startling the British man that was still in bed, half asleep, he sat up straight quickly, he moved his hand to his chest breathing heavily, "don't do that you blithering idiot! You could have given me a heart attack!" "Whatever dude! Maddie's missing! She wasn't in her bed this morning when I woke up! All I found was her bear thing literally knocked out! Like someone bashed its head or something!" Amelia said, not caring for anything that Britain had just told her, but with this Britain's whole body just flinched when she said that Madeline had gone missing, he immediately jumped out of his bed, without changing and ran to Amelia and Madeline's bedroom. He inspected the bear and found a mark on its head, one that showed that someone had hit it to the point of no conscious. He took a deep sigh and placed the bear back to the bed, and started running off to Canada and America's bedroom. He ran in startling the two young men, America were irritated by this, "What are you doing here so early!" Britain didn't even bother to reply to the young American, he just ran off to Canada and checked if he was awake. He saw him wake up but he had fallen back asleep when America spoke. He put a hand to the colonies head, it felt like ice. America got up quickly to his brother's side, his whole body filling with fear, he looked up to Britain, "What the heck is going on!"

Britain shook Canada's body to see if he could wake him up; Canada opened his eyes slowly, being shocked to see Britain standing over him. "B-Britain?" he said in his usual soft tone, "Yes it's me…did you wake up at all last night?" He turned to America, "At all?" America cocked his head to the side looking at him confused, "What are you talking about dude? I was asleep the whole time; actually it was like the worst night ever! I woke up with like the biggest headache…" Canada nodded in agreement to what America said, Britain started panicking in the inside, but he didn't want to the others to see his worry. Amelia was close behind; she knew that Britain knew something and that it wasn't something good at all. If it meant her sister disappearing, then she knew this was something extremely bad. And that she'd soon have to take into her own hands, and fast.

Britain left the room quickly and went up to the doors that led to the East wing, he placed a hand on them and felt the cold doors. His face grew pale and stepped back away from the doors, "this can't be…" Amelia came in, showing the worry in her face and heard what Britain had said, "What can't be? Dudes tell me what's up! I want to know where Maddie is!" She said her voice rising, Britain turned to her, his face paler, "Someone has opened these doors…and from my guess they left with your sister."

"They what!" She screamed, she ran towards the door and started beating on it and yelling out for her sister, she started scratching at the doors, yelling at the top of her lungs. Britain pulled her back and dragged her away from the doors, "GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER YOU CREEPS! WHOEVER YOU ARE I WILL FIND YOU AND GET HER BACK! LET ME GO!" She yelled struggling to get out of Britain's grip, but it was hopeless and he ended up getting her into his study, closing the door behind him. He grabbed her shoulders and made her look into his eyes, "Get a hold of yourself!" he said, gripping onto her shoulders tighter. She looked back at him shocked, still showing the anger that filled her, "someone has my sister and you won't even let me try to get her! Let go of me so I can find her now!" she yelled stomping on the ground, Britain lifted her up from the ground and forced her to sit, Alice came rushing in, after hearing all the noise, "what is going on in here!" She yelled seeing how Britain was forcing Amelia down on a chair, she raised a brow looking at them in slight fear and disgust, and ". . . should I go?" Britain and Amelia immediately started blushing, "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Britain automatically said, moving himself away from Amelia lifting his hands up. Amelia didn't really care and turned her body away from Britain and Alice looking out the window, thinking of a way to get her sister back. How to enter the East wing; Alice meanwhile started debating in her mind, if what Britain was saying is true, she brushed the thought aside and entered, asking Britain what was going on again.

He explained to her everything, leaving Alice speechless on the situation, "do you think _he's_ responsible for this?" She said softly so that Amelia couldn't hear, "most likely, but we can't go through there, well Canada, America and I can't go through there…its forbidden as I said before." Alice looked towards the ground worried, thinking up a solution somehow, Amelia turned to the two, showing her fear now, "How are we getting Maddie back?" Alice walked up to her and lifted her head so that she would look at her only. "We'll find a way, but you young lady will be a part of this find and rescue mission, you will stay behind with me. We'll find someone to bring her back, one way or another." Amelia's fear automatically turned into rage when she heard this and got up defiantly before her, "I am not going to stand by and wait till some guy brings my sister back! I'm going in there and I'm going to find her! And kick whosever ass kidnapped my baby sister!" "You will not!" Alice said, speaking louder than Amelia, she poked a finger to her chest, "You will not venture through there! It's dangerous and forbidden!" Amelia pushed her hand to the side, sending Alice back a few steps, "I don't care! I'm finding her if it's the last thing I'll do!" With that she stormed out of the study, determined to find her one way or another…the only matter that stood in her way at this point was trying to find a way to open that door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and a short update at that! I kind of forgot that I had this story in my computer! So expect more updates, and much more longer updates. I wanted to add more but got into a writers block, so yea~ Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling very light-headed I think I bumped my head against the pavement when I fell or something…If I fell…I'm sure I did! It didn't matter at this point, I looked around in my surroundings, everything seemed normal. I was laid out on a couch in what seemed to be a study of some type. 'I must have fallen asleep in his study…' I thought to myself while I perched myself up on my elbows. I rubbed my forehead with one of my free hands and felt a large bump and some type of soft cotton. It felt like some type of bandage…I'm assuming from here, I didn't have a mirror so I was really sure at the time. 'Great…' I groaned, but quickly turned silent as I heard someone coming inside. The door opened slowly and it creaked as it did, as if it were possessed. I was so scared, so many things passed through my mind at that moment, where am I, who is that and why am I here?

I jumped a little in my seat and saw a woman emerge from the entry way. She wore a big dress that looked a lot like Alice's, but it was bright pink with hearts. Something out of Alice's tastes, I'm sure of it…She had stripped blue and pink stockings and bright orange hair picked up into two neat pigtails, not all messy and thrown about like Alice's. Yet her face…it was like this woman was her twin of some kind.

She was flashing me a huge grin and was walking towards me holding a silver tray; I think it had two tea cups on it. She skipped over to me happily, whistling some type of tune I wasn't all too familiar with, maybe along the lines of Mary had a little lamb? Everything was so fuzzy, I just couldn't think straight! She came up to me and set the tray down on a small table nearby the sofa I was laid out on. I tried inching my body forward so that I could sit up probably, just like how Alice always showed me when around strangers. But she just quickly sat down, allowing me to just lay my head down on her lap, as if she knew me already…

"Why hello little one, I'm so glad to see your bright and awake now, you gave me quite a good scare when I saw your petite little body all scattered on the ground in the hallway!" She chirped with a very other worldly happy tone, it frightened me slightly to see her so…happy? This wasn't a happiness I was all too well familiar with; Alice and Arthur never spoke in this type of tone…not even America or Amelia! She kept that big grin on her face and took one of the tea cups in her hand and sipped lightly from the cup. "Would you like some tea? I made it myself, it's very _sweet_" she said oh so very sweetly, a different type of smile on her face. I wasn't sure if I should, so I decided against it, "O-Oh…no thank you…" I tried getting up at that point, as she just looked down to me with that smile.

She put a hand to my back and lifted me up so that I sat properly, my body tensed up instantly when she did this, so I flinched away from her touch and grabbed hold of the sofa. There was something so off about her…I-I really didn't want to know about it…I just hope that I'll make it out of here or at least find out what's going on! She can't really be Alice…could she?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yay for reviews! I love hearing from people and telling me what they think of my story. But as I said before I hoped to bring in an update sooner and much longer than the last! I'm trying my hardest to complete this story as soon as possibly could so I hope you enjoy this chapter~/**

I attempted to lie back against the sofa as the other woman seemed to inch away from me as I tried sitting up correctly. She took a sip from her tea cup and just simply smiled one of those smiles that went from ear to ear. "More for me then!" She said with a shrug and a wave of her hand. She was so chirpy and happy, this was just all so different, I was starting to feel a bit dizzy, overwhelmed really from everything. This person so suddenly coming to me, speaking to me as if she knew me my whole life…

I-I don't know what possessed me to do this…"M-Miss…may I ask…who you are?" I spoke in the softest tone I could muster. It was barely even audible even for my ears. But this woman managed to strain her ears in the best way possible to hear my frail voice. "Oh but of course darling! My name is Rosa Kirkland and what might yours be?" She said quickly, setting her tea cup down onto the table. She turned her body more towards mine giving me all the attention in the world it would have seemed.

I placed my hands on my lap and looked at this woman, blushing lightly, my heart racing a mile a minute I couldn't think whether to just stay silent or to just say my name in a quick outburst! Right when I was about to open my mouth, someone else came in through the open door, a man that looked so much like Rosa. His hair was blonde but…wait…pink? I couldn't tell, he wore this long sleeved pink shirt under his purple sweater vest. And to top it all off he wore a nice big blue bow tie, the bright shade of blue reminded me of Alfred's eyes…

I turned away and looked down back at my lap and I sighed thinking about the others and how they would be feeling knowing I'm gone…if they even noticed I was gone…

The other man walked in with a tray of cupcakes in hand, a grin very similar to Rosa's on his face "Why hello there you two! I hope I'm not intruding, I just came here to give our little guest some sweets." He said with the sweetest of tones, his voice sounding so smooth and elegant and bright. He came in and sat down on a chair near the sofa, setting the cupcakes down on the coffee table next to the tea set. "Oh brother of course you weren't! I was just talking to the young lady just now, she was just about to tell me her name, weren't you darling?" She said, returning her attention to me, her bright blue eyes staring down at me intently and anxious. "Oh, introductions I see! Well I might as well introduce myself as well while I'm here" He added on, he took my hand in his and smiled sweetly to me, "My name is Oliver Kirkland, I hope everything is alright now! My sister told me all about the incident, we were all so frightened! I thought you weren't going to wake up" He seemed worried when he spoke, when he talked about what happened.

I don't even know what happened; everything just went dark so quickly, it was all just a huge blur. I decided to smile in return a small smile at the least and retrieved my hand. Rosa cocked her head to the side and placed a hand onto my shoulder. "Well love aren't you going to tell us your name?" She said quickly with a chuckle. I gasped quickly and laughed nervously, "R-Right my name…M-My name is Madeline Williams…" Oliver let out an 'aw' looking into my direction with his hands clasped together, held up to his face looking at me in a way you would look at a small child saying something cute. I looked at him a bit confused, while Alice just laughed. "I know! Isn't she just the most adorable little thing you've ever seen?" She finished off pinching one of my cheeks, "Yes yes yes! She's just so delightful! She must meet the others; they'll love to meet her! Wouldn't you think Rosa?" He squeaked pinching my other cheek, I shut my eyes tightly and suppressed the annoyed groan that threatened to spill out me.

I couldn't possibly be so rude towards them…especially when I felt such a bad presence coming from them, the last thing I wanted to do was get any of them angry with me. They both let go in unison as they each took one of my arms and helped me up from the sofa. "You must meet my little Alfie and Matthew! They'll just be delighted to meet you!" Oliver said with a toothy grin, while Alice nodded her head in agreement. "Yes! And you'll just get along swimmingly with my little Emily and Matilda!"

That's when it hit me…they're names, they sounded so familiar to me already and the fact that she mentioned someone named Matilda made me feel so uncomfortable so unsure of this place. I knew I had to escape one way or another. But the way these two held onto me and spoke in such the brightest of tones, I couldn't possibly get away now. So I just followed the two to wherever they were trying to send me.

They dragged me out of the room, as the swiftly walked down the hall, each holding one of my hands. We passed by countless of doors, I would look up and notice beautiful paintings on the wall, old and new in my opinion…but I was never really up to date when it came to art. Maybe one day I'll be able to meet someone who knew much about it. They took a quick turn to the right leading down another hall that entered into a grand living room. It was a very large open space and it all just looked the same as if I were back home with Alice, Amelia, Alfred, Arthur and Matthew! But the colors…they were different.

My eyes led me to the center of the room where sat two young boys, one with dark brown hair the other with sandy blonde hair. They didn't look at all friendly, scary even but I couldn't let them have that impression of me that I was afraid of them! Rosa and Oliver led me to the two boys and stopped right in front of them, blocking they're play space.

"For good heavens, Oliver! Get the cam coder and record this moment! For once they're getting along and not causing havoc in this house of yours!" She said with a giggle, letting go of my hand as she placed her own upon her lips. Oliver chuckled, "Yes quite, now boys! Get up and introduce yourself to our new guest, Madeline!" He said with a clap to his hands, the two boys just looked up to Oliver with a glare and stayed sitting down on the ground. I put my hands behind my back and stared at the two boys, the one with brown hair seemed to be analyzing me. He looked at me strange as if I were the weird one in this house…his eyes were dark red, and he had a cowlick just like Alfred's. He opened his mouth as if to speak but ended up just sticking his tongue out at Oliver, and then returning his gaze back to the toy soldier he had in hands.

I looked at the other boy and he snickered at the other boys' response to Oliver and started black with a little wooden horse he hands in his hand as well. Oliver pouted and put his hands to hips, "Young man that is not a way to greet a guest!" He said with a point of his finger, Rosa looked to him, an 'O' shape on her lips, "Oliver…I think that response was to you" she said softly to him. He gasped and placed a hand to his chest where his heart would lie and looked towards the boy angrily. "Well I never! Young man apologize right now!"

The other boy looked up at him bitterly and just repeated the same action as before and continued playing. Oliver seemed to be getting angrier with every response…but I guess since I was there he was just trying to keep his composure and try to show that these boys could be nice…kind of. I-I just really wanted to get out of this situation I was in. The other boy with sandy blonde hair looked at me strange and stood up, yanking at my dress. "Who are you stranger?" he said bluntly to me, I pushed his hand away quickly as I hid a little bit behind Rosa. "I-I'm Madeline…." I said quickly, hiding myself hopefully from his prying hands. I-I barely knew him and he just yanked at my dress! I-I've never knew boys like that…they were so rude and they're presence was just unpleasant.

"Matthew! That is no way to treat a guest; you don't just pull at a young ladies dress!" He said giving him a stern look. He just brushed it away and sat down back on the ground, "Well…you heard my name I don't need to repeat it." He said plainly as he took his toy again and just started walking out of the room. The other boy didn't even bother to look at me and followed the Matthew boy out of the room with his toy in hand too.

Oliver looked at me apologetically and placed a hand to his forehead, "I'm so sorry about that, they just seem to be in a bad mood is all. They're not used to guests, I'm sure they'll get used to you!" He said, all tension leaving him, he seemed to get back on his feet very quickly. Rosa gave me a reassuring smile and took my hand again. "Well poppet we should really show you where you can sleep for the night! It's gotten late and you should really get some rest especially after the incident" Oliver said stepping aside so Rosa could lead the way. "Yes! I'll show you where you can sleep, now if you'll follow me" she said with ease as she lead me out of the room, after that I didn't get to see Oliver anymore. Rosa led me down a hall quickly and to a room that seemed virtually empty, just a bed by the window with a candle lit over a dresser.

She led me inside and kept that big grin on her face, "I know its small, but it's all we can do in such a short notice! I hope it won't be too much trouble, just rest up and hopefully you'll be able to meet my little angels!" She said with a giggle as she softly placed her hand on the knob and closed the door shut. The moment she did I looked around and searched for any sign of anyone sleeping here before. It was all so empty…I noticed a closet door in the corner and walked towards it, I twisted the knob and opened the door just a crack. There was nothing in the closet but I noticed that the door of the closet was just like the same big double doors that, Arthur told us not to go through ever. I walked into the closet and saw at the end an opening like the one I went through.

"That's strange…" I said quietly to myself as I got down on my hands and knees and crawled to the small opening. When I placed my hand over the peeling wallpaper, I suddenly felt my body being pushed in past the opening. "AND GOOD RIDENSE!" I heard someone yell as I fell forward through the opening with a high pitched scream. That voice, it sounded like a boys…not like the sandy blonde haired one from before, it must have been the other boy! B-But why would he have done that! I didn't do anything to him…did I?

I fell through the hole and found myself in a room that I wasn't familiar with and walked out. I noticed the wallpaper colors changed back to the original colors I was accustomed to. I must be backing home! I ran down the hall if I remembered correctly and found myself back in the living room to find Alfred and Matthew sitting in the center of the rug holding the same toys as the other two boys held…playing in the same way.

I literarly stopped breathing in that moment, everything…looked the same as the other house. Arthur was in the room as well but…he was scowling at Alfred, I rubbed my eyes quickly when I noticed that Alfred gave him the same response as the other boy did. He stuck his tongue out but he laughed also and started playing with his toy again. I ran in crying and hugged Arthur's leg oh so ever tightly, as if I were to let go I would die. He looked down and gasped and threw me into his arms holding onto me tightly. Alfred and Matthew looked up and gasped, Matthew went to hug me while Alfred ran off to tell Alice and Amelia.

"Where were you!?" He screamed at me as I rubbed one of my eyes, sniffling I just hid my head into his chest. "I-I don't know! It was so scary!" I blurted out as I held onto him tightly, Matthew looked up to me trying to have empathy for me, but it didn't really work. Alice came and took me away from Arthur all she did was try to calm me down. "You can start your on slaughter of questions upon her later! For the meanwhile go brew up some tea or something and help me calm the girl down!" Alice yelled at Arthur as he agreed and left to the kitchen.


End file.
